It's this jealousy
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: Summaries have never been my friends.


"Kurt, you don't understand!" It was the first time Blaine raised his voice at Kurt, but he couldn't hold it back, he was angry, angry that Kurt is still pronouncing that word, that word that killed him from the inside, that word that ripped his heart into pieces, 'Friends'.  
They were in Kurt's house; Blaine has gone there to check on Burt, as he always did since he knew he was sick. They were alone in the living room, Burt and Carole went out for shopping.  
It was nice and chatty at first, Blaine would tell Kurt about everything he did in Glee club, about how much he felt himself comfortable, and Kurt would talk about New York, about NYADA and his work at Vogue. It was perfect, well, almost perfect until Kurt picked his phone to call, not Rachel, not Santana, but Adam. The sweet words they were exchanging, the way Kurt giggled, the way he was smiling during all the phone call and started doing his absentminded tracing of patterns on his knee, all of this was enough for Blaine to break, though there was nothing left to break, Blaine was already _smashed_.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked him for the third time, Blaine was jealous, very jealous, and he couldn't stand Kurt being with someone else.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Kurt. This question should be addressed to you" He said, angrily, he felt horrible, he hated being angry, especially at Kurt, but Kurt didn't understand him with the soft voice, the begging, the tears and quiet whines, so that was the last option he had to choose, He hasn't chosen that, _that_ chose him.  
"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked, it was obvious that he was terrified, he's never seen a similar Blaine before, tears were filling his eyes and he was backing away defensively on the couch.  
Blaine watched him for a few moments.  
"You can't- you can't just call this whatever is guy in front of me, you can't talk to him like that!" Blaine kept saying, his voice still raised, it was something he couldn't control anymore, it was too late and too much to control anything. "I.. I-this is not okay, you.. You can't"  
Kurt watched, he just watched, trying to process, "W-what do you mean, Blaine? Adam and I are not even dating" He explained and Blaine felt like a single nerve has calmed, but there was hundreds, thousands left that couldn't calm until he has Kurt back, _his_ Kurt back.  
"I don't care! I don't care about this, you're mine, only mine" He said, not realizing what he's just let out, but at least he was honest, it was his heart speaking, all the anger he's been keeping just made him explode as Kurt froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  
"Blaine what ar-" And Blaine's lips were on his, kissing him roughly and deeply, he wanted to resist but just like Blaine, Kurt has missed him, Kurt loved him, he never stopped doing it.  
As Blaine pulled away and they both gasped for air, the younger boy decided to speak again, "You've always been mine, Kurt. I can't stand anyone being near you. I don't give a shit if you two are dating or not. You're still mine and will always be" He said in the firmer voice Kurt has ever heard and crashed their lips together again, pushing Kurt down on his back and climbing on top of him. He broke the kiss again to attack Kurt's neck, who was speechless, his heart has never raced as much, he had nothing to say about that, the only thing he understood Blaine was doing was turning him on.  
"Mine..Mine..Mine" Blaine kept mumbling against Kurt's skin, "You only belong to me, only me, Kurt. Do you understand?" He asked firmly and looked up at Kurt, eyes dark and lips swollen and parted.  
Kurt almost moaned at the sight, he blinked a few times and decided to speak, at least a word, "Blaine, I d-" And Blaine's lips were on his again, kissing him firmer, deeper that he thought he might feel dizzy after they pull apart.  
"Did you understand what I told you?" Blaine asked again, his voice rough, his face flushed, his hair slightly gelled. That was it, Kurt lost it, Blaine was... Animalistic.  
"I do" He nodded frantically and pulled him closer to kiss him desperately, Blaine kissed him back, quickly parting his lips and sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth, the kiss became more heated and Kurt arched his hips up, Blaine was hard.  
"I'm gonna show you that you're mine, I'm gonna make you understand this, Kurt" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, voice husky. He wrapped both Kurt's legs and arms around his waist and neck and stood up; carrying him upstairs, making Kurt wondered how he becam so strong in a short moment.  
"Every day I spent without you was just an addition of anger and want, I started boxing more and more, I spent hours kicking that sand bag until my fists bleed" Blaine said as he climbed the stairs, looking at Kurt straight in the eyes, his expression was nothing Kurt has ever seen, it was anger, jealousy, and the sight of it has broke his heart, he felt guilty, he felt like the one that has made Blaine that way, he studied his face some more, but the old Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

As they reached Kurt's bedroom, Blaine shut the door with his foot and dropped Kurt on the bed, he crawled on top of him, "I'm going to make love to you, I'm going to remind you how it feels, I'm going to show you my love. This is my last chance to get you back" He said as he pressed soft and gentle kisses all over Kurt's neck who has his hands on Blaine's back, his heart was beating so fast and his eyes were closed.  
"I love you" Kurt managed to say under his breath and Blaine immediately stopped, he panicked a little bit, wondering what he did wrong when a pair of golden eyes met his, it was Blaine, Blaine came back. The same eyes, the same little shy smile on his lips, the same rosy cheeks and the same Blaine Anderson Kurt has fallen in love with.


End file.
